


Her Happiness

by thingyoudowiththatthing



Series: Lifelong Love Letter [58]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21918535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingyoudowiththatthing/pseuds/thingyoudowiththatthing
Summary: Y/N comes home to a mess in her living room.
Relationships: Sebastian Stan/Reader
Series: Lifelong Love Letter [58]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1054796
Kudos: 21





	Her Happiness

It was always hard being away from home, even when it was only for shorter periods of time. You hadn’t been away from home for more than a few days. Given Rach and Chris’ baby Rosie was still so little Rach hadn’t wanted a summer tour and you had been quick to agree. Sebastian had a movie and a new TV show to work on which meant a tour would be hard to schedule in. Instead, you had settled for a few festivals, while you had started working on a solo album. You could write music anywhere and your first choice was wherever Sebastian was to keep your family together as much as possible.

You had been away to attend a festival with This is Us the past three days, while Sebastian and the kids had stayed back home in New York. It wasn’t the first time Sebastian had been alone with the kids. He was a great dad and you hadn’t been the slightest bit worried about leaving them. That didn’t mean you didn’t miss the hell out of your kids and their dad while you had been gone.

You weren’t supposed to be home until the morning but you had gotten an earlier flight. You wanted to wake up with your family. You hadn’t told Sebastian since you knew he would have insisted on coming to pick you up, leaving the kids with his mom. You didn’t want that, but more than that you had really wanted to surprise him tonight, before surprising the kids tomorrow morning.

You breathe a sigh of relief when you walked through your front door. It felt so good to be home, even if you hadn’t expected the little sleepy girl strutting out of the guest bathroom a few seconds after you closed the door.

Isabella’s eyes widened when she saw you and her entire face lit up in a huge smile as she ran straight into your arms as you squatted down to greet her.

“Mommy!”

“What are you doing out here Miss Stan?” you asked with a laugh as your daughter clung to you.

“I had to pee,” she deadpanned, as she pulled back a little and you playfully rolled your eyes at her.

“Well, that part I guessed. Why not your own bathroom?” you asked, raising your eyebrows when Isabella seemed to remember something and she shushed you.

“Alex and Daddy are sleeping,” she whispered and you smiled.

“They can’t hear us from the other side of the apartment honey.”

“They are in the living room,” she shook her head, before grinning at you reaching out for your hand, “we’re camping.”

“You’re what now?” you blinked, taking your daughter’s hand, letting her drag you along into the living room. You covered your mouth with your free hand when you saw your living room. A makeshift tent stood in the middle of the floor. Outside was a pretend fireplace with pillows all the way around it and empty pizza boxes and soda cans scattered around. It was a mess but you weren’t the slightest bit mad. This mess told a story of how great a night your three favorite people had tonight.

“Come on,” Isa whispered tugging your hand. You quickly shrugged off your jacket and followed your daughter into the tent. Alexander was sound asleep in the middle of the tent, that on the inside was covered by pillows, blankets, and storybooks. Sebastian was lying on the left side of the tent and stirred the moment he felt movement. He blinked a few times, before he seemed to comprehend what was happening. Isabella, on the other hand just crawled to the right side of her brother, cuddling up to him with a yawn.

“Hi,” Sebastian whispered, reaching out to you, helping you crawl past your children, to lie in between himself and Alexander. “What are you doing home? I would have picked you up.”

“I know you would,” you smiled, gently stroking your sleeping son’s hair and giving your almost asleep daughter a kiss on the cheek, before turning to Sebastian.

“I wanted to surprise you,” you wiggled your eyebrows, sending him a cheeky smile. Sebastian chuckled, wrapping his arms around you and pulled you close against his chest.

“Damn. I guess I ruined that huh?” he winked, giving you a squeeze. You giggled and snuggled closer.

“Sorry about the mess,” he whispered, pressing a kiss to the side of your hair. You shook your head, resting it against his heart.

“Don’t worry about it. Did you guys have fun?” you tilted your head, looking up at him and Sebastian smiled widely.

“So much. We had played hide and seek, had pizza and made up stories, played board games and read books,” Sebastian listed making you laugh.

“Whoa. You guys were busy. Too busy to miss me,” you playfully sighed and Sebastian instantly leaned forward, kissing you deeply.

“Not true,” Sebastian insisted as he pulled back, leaving you breathless from the kiss. You had no idea how he still had that effect on you after all these years, but you weren’t complaining.

“I always miss you,” Sebastian kissed the tip of your nose and you smiled.

“You’re a great dad and I love you so much Seba,” you leaned up to kiss him again before resting your head back against his chest, closing your eyes and smiling when he whispered his affections back to you. You were home with your family, living your happily ever after with your two perfect kids and the man of your dreams.


End file.
